HERO
by DreamofAngel
Summary: Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le voir disparaître à jamais encore une fois, comme lors de leur enfance, et pourtant cet horrible scénario se reproduisait à nouveau.


**Résumé complet :** Elle courait, affolée, vers le jeune prodige du ballon rond et s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage piéton avant de poser son regard, troublée, sur lui, son corps gisant sur le sol, renversé sur le côté, couvert de sang, les yeux clos, inconscient. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le voir disparaître à jamais encore une fois, comme lors de leur enfance, et pourtant cet horrible scénario se reproduisait à nouveau.« I'll be your hero. C'était ça, ces paroles que tu répétais sans cesse avec ce sourire confiant et chaleureux qui me plaisait tant. »

 **A écouter en lisant le One Shot :** watch?v=xUAjlpLhhkI

Les phrases en italique sont les paroles de la chanson. Les Paroles de la chanson ont été trouvée sur internet, elles ne sont donc pas de moi.

* * *

« Ichinose, Ichinose ! Ichinose ! »

Elle courait, affolée, vers le jeune prodige du ballon rond et s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage piéton avant de poser son regard, troublée, sur lui, son corps gisant sur le sol, renversé sur le côté, couvert de sang, les yeux clos, inconscient. Derrière eux se trouvait le conducteur de la voiture, un jeune père blond aux yeux verts, ayant subitement freiné à cause de la collision, ainsi que sa femme, une rousse aux yeux bleus et leurs jumeaux, deux enfants roux aux yeux verts de trois ans, sanglotant dans les bras de leur mère qui tentait d'appeler les pompiers, serrant ses enfants contre elle pour les calmer. Les policiers étaient également là, interrogeant les deux adultes sur l'accident, tandis que d'autres faisaient circuler les passants, les phares des véhicules des autorités de la ville illuminant d'une intense lumière cette ruelle faiblement éclairée. Elle s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et le regarda d'un air abattu avant de prendre sa main gauche, froide, dans les siennes, contre sa joue, avant de se mettre subitement à pleurer et crier.

« Ichinose ... Ichinose réveille-toi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça t'arrive à toi ?! »

 _I'm no Superman, i can't take your hand. And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah ..._

Elle se rappelait très bien de la raison qui l'avait poussé à veiller constamment sur elle et la couvrir, l'aider à se relever dans les moments difficiles. C'était évident à ses yeux, il faisait tout ça par amour, elle le savait déjà depuis un bon moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait et ne jamais la laisser seule. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour lui prouver son affection envers elle, et pourtant, il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était déjà très bien entourée avec lui et les anciens membres d'Inazuma Japan, avec qui elle passait la plupart de son temps, que ce soit au lycée ou en dehors. Elle savait déjà qu'il l'aimait énormément, elle lui avait sans cesse répété qu'il n'avait pas besoin faire tout cela pour elle, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et continuait à agir ainsi, gardant toujours son éternel sourire enfantin. Mais pourquoi ainsi se sacrifier pour elle, mettre sa vie en danger pour une fille comme elle ? Malgré sa soudaine colère contre lui, la tristesse la regagna bien vite et de chaudes larmes se mirent à couler, plus abondamment cette fois.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi ?! Idiot ! C'est du suicide ce que tu as fait, rien de plus ! »

 _I can't read your mind, like a billboard sign. And tell you everything you wanna hear, but ..._ _I'll be your hero._

Son cœur battait à en rompre sa poitrine, son corps tout entier tremblait, les gouttes continuaient de couler, elle avait peur, peur de le perdre définitivement. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le voir disparaître à jamais encore une fois, comme lors de leur enfance, et pourtant cet horrible scénario se reproduisait à nouveau. Elle se souvint de cette chanson qu'il avait lui avait chanté il y a quelques semaines au karaoké, pour célébrer l'anniversaire de leur première année en couple, cette chanson qui l'avait touchée et qui lui était restée en tête. « Hero, c'était le titre de cette chanson. Celle qui représentait ton désir de vouloir me soutenir, me protéger, d'être toujours là pour moi, devenir mon héros, disais-tu. » Prononça-t-elle elle à voix basse.

« Tu étais tout le temps-là, optimiste, joyeux, à faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien. Mais qui t'as dit que je voulais que tu te laisses te faire foncer dessus par cette voiture à ma place ?! »

Elle hurla ces mots à s'en casser la voix, attirant les regards étonnés des passants ainsi que ceux de la famille et des policiers. D'autres perles salées vinrent couler le long de son visage, dévalant de ses yeux vert olive pour aller descendre sur ses joues et le long de son menton. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, cette phrase venant de cette chanson, celle qu'il lui répétait sans cesse, tel un refrain. « _I'll be your hero._ C'était ça, ces paroles que tu répétais sans cesse avec ce sourire confiant et chaleureux qui me plaisait tant. » Se remémora-t-elle tristement. Le bruit de l'alarme des pompiers qui se faisait de plus en plus proche la fit sortir de ses pensées. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux de l'accident et installèrent rapidement le jeune brun sur un brancard, tandis que l'un d'eux ouvrait les portes du camion et baissait la passerelle pour faire rouler le lit avant de le faire monter dans l'engin. Ils demandèrent si quelqu'un voulait accompagner le blessé et la jeune femme se proposa. Les agents se regardèrent un court instant puis acquiescèrent d'un signe avant de la laisser monter. L'adolescente embarqua dans le camion, tandis que l'un d'eux vint s'asseoir à ses côtés afin de surveiller l'état du blessé et lui administrer les premiers soins en cas d'urgence, tandis qu'un autre restait debout, face au brancard. Tandis que la camionnette filait à une allure folle dans les rues animées d'Inazuma en ce soir de réveillon de Noël pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible l'hôpital le plus proche, les deux pompiers à l'arrière de l'engin avaient beau tenter de rassurer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la demoiselle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser et continuait à serrer fortement la main de son petit ami dans les siennes.

 _I, i can be everything you need. If you're the one for me, like gravity, i'll be unstoppable. I, yeah i believe in destiny, i may be an ordinary guy without his soul. But if you're the one for me, then i'll be your you be the one ? Could you be the one ? Could you be the one for me ? I'll be your hero. Could you be the one ? Could you be the one ? Could you be the one for me ? Then, i'll be your hero. Searchin' high and low, tryin' every road. But if I see your face, I won't ignore it. I put my trust to fate, that two will come away. And if it's right, it's undeniable, yeah. I'll be your hero. I, i can be everything you need. If you're the one for me, like gravity, i'll be unstoppable. I, yeah i believe in destiny i may be an ordinary guy without his soul. But if you're the one for me, then i'll be your hero. Could you be the one ? Could you be the one ? Could you be the one for me ? I'll be your hero. Could you be the one ? Could you be the one ? Could you be the one for me ? Then, i'll be your hero._

 **HERO**

* * *

Elle était là, assisse sur une chaise, attendant nerveusement le jeune brun, à côté de la salle d'intervention, où l'on pouvait voir à côté de larges et hautes portes d'où se tenaient des vitres arrondies. A côté d'elle, on pouvait voir à la hauteur des vitres, à côté des battants, une plaque où était écrit « Urgences », un voyant rouge s'affichant au-dessus des battants, signalant que la salle était occupée et qu'il était interdit d'y entrer. Elle attendait, immobile, les yeux rivés au sol, tandis que son cœur s'affolait, ses mains jointes étaient moites et tremblantes, tout comme le reste de son corps, elle ne cessait jeter des coups d'œil furtifs presque toutes les minutes à l'horloge en face d'elle. Le temps lui paraissait incroyablement long, mais elle s'efforçait de rester calme, même si en réalité on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était trop préoccupée par l'état d'une certaine personne pour arriver à rester tranquille. Depuis quand patientait-elle ? Depuis quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Elle ne savait plus. « Était-il encore en vie ou était-il déjà mort ? » Cette question se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit, et ne pas avoir de réponses à ses angoisses la stressait énormément. Elle ne pourrait pas le savoir avant la fin de l'opération, elle se devait de patienter, elle n'avait pas le choix. Les minutes s'écoulaient dans le silence le plus total, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser, quand soudain, elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir brusquement, avant de voir un lit passer rapidement poussé par deux personnes en tenue bleue. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Ichinose, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Après quelques secondes d'absence, elle se leva et demanda au chirurgien qui venait de sortir du bloc où se dirigeait le lit qui venait de partir et il indiqua à la lycéenne le numéro de la chambre ainsi que l'étage.

Après un moment de recherche dans l'hôpital, elle trouva la chambre 211, celle où se trouvait son compagnon, puis hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir. Et s'il était gravement blessé ? Et si les séquelles de son enfance se faisaient ressentir de nouveau ? Que lui dirait-elle s'il lui annonçait que ses blessures étaient trop importantes, au point de ne plus pouvoir rejouer au football ? Elle se posait trop de questions. Elle inspira profondément et expira afin de faire le vide dans son esprit, puis pénétra enfin dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle le vit adossé à son lit, une poche de sang accrochée à l'avant-bras, le regard fixé dans le vide, pensif, se demandant sûrement comment il avait atterri à l'hôpital, elle fut légèrement apaisée. Il semblait aller bien. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, et lorsque le jeune homme remarqua la présence de sa petite amie, il l'observa un court instant avant de lui sourire tendrement, et en voyant une telle expression sur son visage, son cœur rata un battement. Elle se posa sur le tabouret à côté du lit, mais sa mine se fit un peu plus sérieuse qu'à l'instant.

« Kazuya ...

\- Les médecins ont dit que je n'avais rien de grave, je vais juste avoir la jambe immobilisée quelques semaines. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. La rassura-t-il. »

« Tout va bien ? Vraiment ? » Malgré le fait qu'elle soit soulagée qu'il ne soit pas gravement blessé, cette dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé l'énerva. Cachée derrière ses cheveux, son expression se fit plus sombre, avant qu'elle ne relève son visage, elle serra les poings, puis le regarda durement, la voix remplie d'une soudaine colère.

« Comment ça tout va bien ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as poussé pour te faire renverser par cette voiture à ma place ?! Qui t'as dit que je voulais que tu fasses ça ?! Idiot ! Ce que tu as fait, c'était du suicide, rien de plus !

\- Je ... Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix. Alors c'est pour cela que j'ai fait ça, pour toi ...

\- Tu crois que je ne souffrais pas moi non plus ? Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir quand je t'ai vu comme ça, évanoui, attendre sans savoir si tu étais mort ou en vie ?! Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer quand je t'ai vu, tout à l'heure, là-bas, en plein milieu de ce passage piéton, inconscient et couvert de sang ! Endou, Krueger, Domon, tes amis d'ici, tes anciens coéquipiers aux Etats-Unis, ta famille, tu y as pensé à eux aussi ?! Ils tiennent tous beaucoup à toi ! Eux non plus n'auraient pas pu l'endurer si tu serais mort ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. S'il était décédé, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter cela. Savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il se serait sacrifié, et tout cela pour elle ... Cela aurait été un poids trop dur à porter, elle aurait eu sa mort sur la conscience, elle se serait sentie énormément coupable, pensant que tout était de sa faute ... C'en était trop. Elle éclata en sanglots, les larmes se mirent soudainement à couler et elle cacha alors son visage entre ses mains. Il regarda celle qu'il aimait tristement. Elle avait raison, il le savait pertinemment, il avait agi à ce moment-là sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Il avait mal agi, il en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière sur ce qu'il avait fait et tout changer, c'était impossible. Mais malgré tout, il s'en voulait. Il la prit dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte tandis que la jeune femme posa son visage contre son torse, les larmes continuant de couler. Il la laissa pleurer ainsi sans rien dire pendant un long moment, et lorsque les sanglots s'arrêtèrent, il enleva ses bras d'autour de sa petit amie et elle s'écarta, séchant ses dernières larmes. Soudainement, il prit une des mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et Aki le regarda, étonnée.

« L'important, c'est que je sois en vie, non ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant d'arriver enfin à se calmer. Il avait raison, c'était l'essentiel. Elle resta là, un instant, avant de reporter son regard vers le brun.

« Promets-moi ... Promets-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais de choses pareilles ! Lui ordonna-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Je te le promets. »

Il plongea ses prunelles brunes dans celles vertes de sa petite amie avant de resserrer son emprise sur ses poignets. Il colla ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes puis l'embrassa tendrement et la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, au contraire, mais elle ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas. Elle se laissa aller et ferma ses yeux et profita du baiser, jusqu'au moment où ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air. Elle le regarda, un léger rouge aux joues avant de sécher ses larmes, puis le brun lui afficha à nouveau l'un de ses sourires radieux.

 _So incredible, some kind of miracle. Those when it's meant to be, i will become a hero, so i'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you. Yeah, I'll be your hero. I, i can be everything you need. If you're the one for me, like gravity, i'll be unstoppable. (Be unstoppable.) I, yeah i believe in destiny, i may be an ordinary guy without his soul. But if you're the one for me, then i'll be your hero._ _But if you're the one for me, then i'll be your hero. Could you be the one ? Could you be the one ? Could you be the one for me ? I'll be your hero. Could you be the one ? Could you be the one ? Could you be the one for me ? Then, i'll be your hero._

« Je te l'avais dit, non ? Je serais ton héros. _I'll be your hero_. »

Son regard s'agrandit de nouveau, puis elle le regarda instant, perdue, tandis que son petit ami lui adressait un sourire. Il ne changerait donc jamais. Mais malgré tout ... Malgré tout, il restait son héros.

 _ **« I'll be your hero. »  
**_  
 **HERO**

* * *

 **En réponse à la review d'Alice, lectrice anonyme, je n'arrive pas à te répondre, je te réponds donc ici.**

Ce serait possible de laisser une review et rester polie s'il te plait ? Déjà d'une, je n'ai pas plagié, mais oui, j'avoue, j'ai oublié de préciser que je l'avais copié d'un de mes autres sites, un blog. Cela est vrai, j'ai oublié de préciser que ce texte venait d'un autre de mes blogs lors de l'édition de mon One Shot, et je n'en ai pas eu le temps, donc je fais les changements maintenant. Je viens de mettre le lien du One Shot sur le site de départ, mon blog skyrock, je l'avais publié là-bas au départ. Le lien est dans le mot de l'auteure. Et si tu doutes toujours, j'ai la preuve qu'il m'appartient. Pense de moi ce que tu veux, crois moi ou pas, je m'en fiche. Donc si tu veux m'insulter de tous les noms ou je ne sais quoi, vas-y, ne te gêne pas. Où est le mérite à copier une histoire qui ne m'appartient pas ? Nulle part. Alors désolée de ce malentendu car j'ai oublié de rajouter quelques précisions importantes. J'ai passé de longs mois à écrire ce One Shot et crois moi, pourquoi aller voler l'histoire d'un autre ? Aucun intérêt, je préfère écrire des histoires moi-même. Après tant pis si c'est mal écrit, l'important c'est que je l'ai écrite moi-même. Et si je publie mes histoires ici c'est pour que l'on puisse lire mes écrits mais surtout pour moi, pour m'améliorer aussi.

 **One Shot original venant de mon blog skyrock.** Je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien dans cet article, le lien de mon blog est donc disponible sur mon profil. Si le lien n'apparait pas, je vous donne le nom de mon blog : **DreamofAngel**. Je suis inscrite depuis peu et j'ai encore du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site. Merci de votre compréhension ! Désolée encore, j'ai posté ce texte la semaine dernière et j'ai oublié de le préciser lors de l'édition de mon document et n'ai pas eu le temps de le modifier.

 **Mot de l'auteure :** Cet OS, j'en suis à la fois fière et en même temps non, car je le trouve trop niais. A la base, je l'avais écrit pendant les vacances de décembre et je me suis dit que j'allais le poster pour Noël, mais il n'était toujours pas fini, je ne le trouvais pas assez à mon goût. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le retravailler, et j'en suis assez satisfaite, même si mon avis est assez mitigé sur cet écrit. C'est la chanson du film Disney, Starstruck qui m'a inspirée. Même si je n'ai pas du tout aimé le film, cette chanson m'a marquée et beaucoup inspiré, en particulier le thème du héros, et j'ai immédiatement pensé au couple Ichinose Kazuya x Kino Aki, car Ichinose fait toujours passer les autres avant lui. J'ai essayé de rendre ce récit le plus réaliste possible et de placer les paroles de la chanson dans l'OS pour insister sur la chanson, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi.

Le récit vous semble t-il réaliste ? Pas trop niais ? Des incohérences ?

Merci d'avance pour les avis constructifs et à bientôt pour un prochain écrit !

Maryam


End file.
